


Psycho

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship Problems, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Hi! The stories that I post here have also been posted on my Tumblr account. This short one was based on the song Psycho by Red Velvet.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 7





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The stories that I post here have also been posted on my Tumblr account. This short one was based on the song Psycho by Red Velvet.

The day started like any other - both of you lying in bed, a smiling gracing his face as he held your half-awake figure and made little conversation, the both of you relishing in each other’s presence. You even made a joke about how strange it was seeing him with his new piercing as you ran your thumb underneath his eye. 

But if anyone saw the two of you now, they would wonder how the two of you were even still together. Harsh words and fiery insults spewed from both of you as the argument raged on. He called you things that no man should ever call the person he loved and you said things about him that would make any spectator’s heart stop for a moment. But neither of you missed a beat. 

“Fuck you! I would be better off without having to live with such an ungrateful bitch like you anyway!” 

Tears of anger and frustration pricked at your eyes as you pushed at his chest. Seeing your tears almost broke his angry front. _Almost_. 

“Then go! I don’t need you here! I don’t need you at all! Get out!”

His jaw clenched and unclenched along with his fists. You both stared at each other as tears raced down your glowing red face. When he didn’t move you pushed him again with more force, but your strength was nothing more than a feather against a rock. 

“I said get out, Jaebum! Get the fuck out!”

And like that he was gone.

\------------------------

You woke up the next morning to banging on the door. Your head was pounding and your eyes were swollen as you propped yourself up on the bed. When you got there, you’ll never know.

You wanted to ignore the banging at the door but it never ceased. You gave in and swung the door open to reveal a battered Jaebum, looking almost worse than you. You both just stared at each other. You were angry. You wanted to be angry. You wanted to hurt him for putting you through this pain yet again.

 _But you weren’t angry_. 

You couldn’t find the slightest bit of anger in you. You just wanted to be in his arms again because being apart was a greater pain that you couldn’t bear. Jaebum came prepared with a speech about how sorry he was, but before he could even begin you threw your arms around him, crying into his chest.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, you son of a bitch…” 

He was quick to embrace you, burying his face into your hair as his tears seeped down to your scalp.

“I’m so sorry…”

“No matter how many times we hurt each other, I will never stop loving you, Jaebum.”

“We’ll be okay…”


End file.
